


Human Company

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff wants a little company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW Comment Fic prompt, "be careful what you wish for."

As Kristoff stomped through the snow, barely able to feel his extremities, he wished that he wasn't alone. Of course, had he expressed this thought aloud, Sven would have pointed out that he was, in fact, not alone. However, there were times - though he would never admit this aloud - that only conversing with a reindeer just wasn't enough.

With the exception of his few customers, who were mostly of the backwoods, strong and silent type, Kristoff hadn't really been around people in years. He was always with Sven, and of course he had his troll family, but those weren't really people, per se. For all that they acted like people sometimes, trolls had some funny perspectives on the world. And of course, when they slipped into their rock forms to hibernate, Kristoff would be all alone again.

Well, alone with Sven.

But high up in the mountains, not seeing anyone on two legs for weeks at a stretch, was wearing on Kristoff. And now with this freak storm in the middle of the summer, well... things just weren't going his way. He just really wanted to interact with some live people.

Rounding a bend in the path, he spied a small building with steam rising from the roof. He nudged Sven towards it, though the reindeer needed no urging to spy the potential source of food. Once Sven reached the porch, Kristoff leaped out of his sled. The "Wandering Oaken's" sign was surprisingly clear of snow, and Kristoff made a little effort to knock some of the snow off of himself before going in. If he was finally going to be around some people, he wanted to make a good impression.

oOo

As Kristoff followed Anna and Sven up the hill, away from the fiery wreckage of his poor sled, he was reminded of his wish for human company. He really should have learned by now to be careful what he wished for. 


End file.
